Consequences
by Ladii-Assassin
Summary: A night of hot, steamy passion leads to a few changes. Kagome becomes pregnant with Sesshoumarus pup and she has to face many changes, dangers, and problems... maybe even alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . YET!

Passion

**_BOOM! _**A large flash filled the clearing, as every person there was blasted at least a hundred feet away. The blast, had destroyed everything insight, leaving ash, dirt, crumble and ruin in its place. The flash was of a blinding light, no one could see through. Except maybe Sesshoumaru.

As the light began to dispatch, Kagome looked around and began feeling her way around. Trying to make out the others, through the light. Kagome felt something hard, but soft touch her hand. Feeling harder, she was able to make out the fact that is was another person. Feeling the body, she made out the hair. It was long, and very soft.

Itching to caress it, rub it, and feel it. She shook her head, and got back to business. The hair was unbelievably long. _Can't be Miroku. _She thought. _Or Shippou. _Trying to determine her only company, she kept feeling the body. Reaching the chest, she felt that there was no bump, if you know what I mean. Flushing a light red, different thoughts came to her.

_Mmm... This rules out the fact that it's a girl. Can't be Sango then. _Realization dawned upon her. _That must mean it's Inuyasha! _Continuing to feel around she got lower. Her hands were her eyes as she sought out the person. Her hand continued to move, until it touched something soft. _I wonder if that's Tetsusiagia._ Lowering and rubbing her hand a little. It became harder. _Oh, what I was touching before was probably the hilt. This must be the actual sword._

Still feeling around, she rubbed and lowered a little bit more. Her face began to flush as she realized what she was touching. Ready to pull her hands away, another hand grabbed her arm. "Eeek!" Panic rushed through her, as her only company, began to sit up. _Oh my god! Oh my god! _She was caught.

Turning to her, the man moved his hand up her arm. Passing her forearm, he kept going. He didn't know what was controlling him. Something, unexplainable was controlling him. Making him want, need, beg for something he didn't know he wanted... from her. Still moving his hand without knowing. He reached the top of her arm, moving his hand to the side, he felt something large and round. Heat began to rise, he was pleasured at the feel of her. She had brought something out of him, that he didn't know he had.

When his hand, had touched her there. An unfamiliar heat shot through her. She let out the breath, she didn't know she was holding in. An unbridled pleasure hit her, an understanding, she didn't understand touched her. Without knowing, she lifted her hand and began to caress the same hair, her mind begged to caress before. Kagome, let out a sultry moan, that startled her. Her pleasure filled mind couldn't register anything. She was out of control.

When she had reacted so strongly, yet so gently to his actions, he couldn't control himself. She was doing something to him. He didn't even know who this was, her scent was so familiar. A delicious mixture of spring rain, sakura blossoms, lilac and the fresh scent of dew from a night's rain. He had never smelled another female, with such a wonderful, intoxicating scent. There was also something behind the scent. _Hmm... _he wondered, then it hit him. Innocence. She was innocent. His inner-youkai growled with passion. He loved nothing more then an innocent.

Then brought out of thoughts, she touched his hair, and began to caress it. This startled hmi, but brought him strong pleasure. Purring gently into his throat, he allowed her to caress. Suddenly, a moan was heard, his female was enjoying his ministrations. His female! Where had that come from. But he could not deny it, his beast and himself, were strongly attracted to her. Without either of them knowing it, they had chosen. She would be their mate, the one woman who could do this to him, was the one. No other woman had brought out such a great reaction from him. Such an unbridled passion.

The light from the blast, finally ended. And both opened their eyes. The first thing Kagome saw was the beautiful silver hair she was caressing. _Inuyasha_. Flashed through her mind. But then she saw who it really was. A maroon stripe covered a cheek, revealing who her lover was. _Sesshoumaru. _

Expecting herself to feel the urge to scream, and run. She strangely didn't, she felt safe, comforted, pleasured, loved and wanted in his company. And she wasn't leaving for anything.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, to nobody. Sesshoumaru brought his elegant face to look at her lips. He knew it was Kagome after a while. He said to himself, but he didn't feel disgusted, repulsed by the fact that it was her. His brothers ningen, he actually liked the fact that is was her. He held a certain amount of respect for the female that stood up to him so many times. She was either brave or foolish. Probably the latter.

"Kagome." Her name silently left his lips, as he pulled her closer to him._ Wow_. She thought. _He remembered my name._ Her chest crushed up against his own, and their lips barely touched. As he turned his lips to her neck. His breath tickled her neck, as she let out a soft moan. Heat was steadily pooling to her core. She never felt this way with Inuyasha, and it shocked her. She couldn't do this, embarrassment, shame, pride, hurt and anger began to fill her. She couldn't do this, it shamed and disgusted her that she liked it so much.

Putting her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest, she pushed and separated them. Shock filled Sesshoumaru, no woman had ever pushed away from him. They were all the same, after just a touch or a feel, they were like jelly. Clinging, begging to be in his bed. But she was different, she didn't want to, even to a taiyoukai as powerful, experienced and charming as himself.

Panting, she regained a little composure. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes soften a bit. He was so manly, sexy, cold as hell, but that didn't do anything. Kagome began "Sesshoumaru, I can't. We... I... Why?" Then she was suddenly cut of. Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. Without giving her a chance to retaliate, he crushed his lips to hers. Softly he whispered against her lips. "We want, what the soul wants."

Shock filled her mind, she tried to register what he was doing to her. But her will-power began to drift away. She began to melt against his chest, gently kissing back. The hairs on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck began to bristle. _What is she doing to me_. He thought. _This vixen has something, that brings out a passion in me. No other woman has. _Turning his mind back to her, he began to rub the nub of her perk breast, through her thin shirt.

Kagome moaned loudly into his mouth, parting her lips. Taking this to his advantage, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Shivers rushed through her, as he did this. She has never felt anything so nice. Without her even noticing, Sesshoumaru cut through her blouse. A small **_RIP!_** filled the air, but Kagome pushed it aside, too preoccupied.

Pulling at her shirt, Sesshoumaru was able to rid of it. Lowering his eyes, to see what he released. He was disappointed, and angered. Pulling his lips from Kagome's, he soundly startled her.

"What is this!" He hissed to nobody in particular. Kagome looked down realizing she was wearing one of her few bras. "Um... That's a bra, and you..." **_RIP!_** Startled by his sudden movement, she looked back down to realize what he had done. "Sesshoumaru!" She squealed. "QUIET!" He was annoyed at her loud tone of voice. It both disrespected him and hurt his ears.

"Sorry." She whispered.

For some reason he wished to comfort her, but pushed that away. Resuming his actions, he pushed her down upon the ground. Parting her legs, he placed himself between her. Panic filled Kagome. She couldn't do this, she couldn't give her virginity to Sesshoumaru. A man she did not love. Ready to push him away, she was again cut of. He was doing a lot of that today. Placing his lips gently against her. He kissed her softly, then brought his tongue across her bottom lip for permission to enter.

Parting her lips, Kagome was brought into a world of unbelievable extasy. Sesshoumaru gently ground into to her, to get her hot and wet. Panting, she moaned against his mouth. What he was doing to her was wonderful, and unbelievable. Her body began to ache for more. For something stronger that only he could give her.

Noticing that she was ready, he pulled his hakama away. Leaving himself naked to her. Pulling away at her clothes. He left both of them wet, hot, naked, and pressed up against each other. Looking down at her, he admired her shapely body. She reminded him of images of the Aphrodite the goddess of love, he had seen in his library. Images of her riving beneath him filled his mind. Pushing them away he turned back to her.

Kissing her lips, he began to bring them down lower. Kissing, nibbling, and bitting until he reached her belly button. Lightly, he took the tip of his tongue and circled around the hole. After a few times, he kissed it and went lower.

Kagome was dying of pleasure, she was panting, screaming out every little while. To every little flick, nibble, and kiss. She was drowned in an oasis of pleasure, no man had ever given her. Not even Inuyasha, even when he kissed her for the first time. At the palace against Kaguya, his kiss never set her on fire like this. It made her feel worthless and disloyal. She didn't mean this, but it was just happening.

A sudden surge of pleasure hit her, and a wave of pleasure over took her. Looking down her naked body, she saw Sesshoumaru... Madly blushing she tried to inch away, from his soft lips, smooth tongue. That had many tricks. But he grabbed her by her thighs, and held them up.

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as she rived beneath his magical tongue. Till finally she couldn't take it further. A ear piercing scream ripped from her throat as she met her climax. Ridding the huge wave of pleasure, she moaned and groaned.

What he was doing to her as magical, she had never felt such pleasure. She had never known this could give her such a wonderful thing. After a few moments, she came off her high. Trembling, she looked up as he loomed over her naked body. A soft smile took he mouth as she leaned up to him and kissed him.

Shock caught him that time, but he quickly shook it off. Leaning down he parted her legs, and placed himself on top of her. Slowly but surely, he took hold of his member and placed it at her opening. Looking at her face his saw the look of extasy he gave her and gently pushed a little bit more. His head poked nicely inside, softly he whispered to her. "It's going to hurt. My love. But it'll go away."

Firmly he crushed his lips against her own, and made love to her tongue. Suddenly he shoved himself into her, and her body arched. Pain rushed through her body, with a hint of pleasure. Sesshoumaru stayed still, waiting for her to become comfortable. It was a strong tension for him, when his beast was aching to slam into her. To bring himself to peak and spill his seed inside her.

Finally Kagome began to wiggle underneath him. Sesshoumaru pulled back out until only the head was left inside, and slammed into her. Kagome arched against him as she was filled to the tip with his manhood.

"Ses...shou...ma...ru..." Kagome moaned into his mouth. "Yes! My bitch... know who's your master." He whispered into her ear. Kagome gasped and moaned against him as he said it. "Hmm..." she moaned and groaned.

This excited Sesshoumaru to know end, beating himself into her he went faster. He was pleased his little bitch was responding to him so well. She was unlike those other woman and concubine. Making annoying faces as if they were about to die, well they probably were but she was soft and suttle. Even though he was pleasuring her so well, she wasn't fake like many and this pleased him.

Feeling himself and her getting closer, he quickened his pace. Ramming himself into her, he listened to her moaning and this helped him reach his peak. But she wasn't ready or there. About to peak, he whispered through gritted teeth. "Cum for me my bitch."

This threw Kagome over the edge, and caused her to peak. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!" A toe curling scream ripped from her mouth. Growling, Sesshoumaru reared his face up to the sky and his fangs began to elongate. Sinking his fangs into the area between Kagomes neck and shoulder, she bucked against him. Another climax hit her at the action and she did the same. Without either of them noticing, Kagome opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Strange was what it was, she wasn't youkai yet, she had marked him as well. He was already over his high and was watching her. Her blunt human teeth ripped against his flesh and some of his blood began to seep out. Greedily drinking it up, her teeth began to elongate and she sunk them deeper. After a few moments of sucking, Kagome lay back down. Relaxing a little, she gently sighed.

Remembering who was next to her. She turned to Sesshoumaru and a blush crept upon her cheeks. Sesshoumaru was confused by the way she just turned red but decided to forget it. Taking his hand he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close.

Snuggling against him, Kagome sighed and began to drift away. Sleep took her over a few minutes later, and Sesshoumaru soon after. The night was spent laying there sleeping together not remembering about the world around them. That wouldn't approve.


End file.
